700 Km
by AnthonyBL
Summary: Una tarde tan normal escuchaba nuestro tema, Dijíste que me querías y partíste los esquemas. Empecé a sentir algo extraño pero sincero me engañé con tu amistad en realidad era un te quiero. Un día más te espero sentado frente a tu voz. Un día más te quiero, aún sin verte. Un día más miro el mapa y la distancia de mi casa a la tuya. Un día más espero que nada influya OS Adaptación


**Dysclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación de la canción de She & Elena**

**Nota: En el Bella POV en su mayoria es la canción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

~~Y yo te amo, como nadie te ha amado.  
>Y yo te cuido, como nadie te ha cuidado<br>Y yo te mimo como nadie te ha mimado  
>Yo soy Jesús, tu amigo fiel, y estoy aquí<br>Yo soy Jesús tu amigo fiel, mi vida la di por ti~~

Estaba escuchando, como cada tarde, una de las canciones que solía cantar con mi princesa cuando estaba a mi lado. Bella. Bella es mi novia, y es cristiana. Hace dos años nos tuvimos que separar por nuestras carreras. Bella fue aceptada en Princeton para estudiar artes y yo en cambio fui aceptado en Duke para estudiar medicina.  
>Bueno en realidad somos novios hace un año, me le declaré por videochat, lo sé es patético. Pero nuestra separación fue lo que hizo que me diera cuenta de mis sentimientos.<p>

**-Flashback.**  
>-Bells, prométeme que estarás bien -le dije abrazándola en el aeropuerto.<br>-Edward... por enésima vez, te lo prometo -dijo sobre mi hombro.

*Pasajeros del vuelo 154 con destino a New Jersey favor de dirigirse a la sala 8B*

Dijo por tercera vez la voz del altoparlante. Había llegado el momento de despedirnos.

-Adiós Ed -me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. -Te quiero.  
>-Cuídate mi princesa, yo también te quiero -le dije antes de verla partir.<p>

Mi pecho se oprimió como nunca al ver a mi mejor amiga irse por esa puerta.

-Yo también te quiero -susurré.

**-Fin Flashback.**

Como me hubiera gustado decirle que la amaba. Bella era quien me sacaba una sonrisa en mis tiempos más amargos. Ella fue la única que se quedó conmigo toda la noche consolándome por la muerte de mi madre. Ella podía convertir mi sombra en luz.

Cuando hablábamos por videochat, podía ver un precioso brillo en sus ojos, en aquellos ojos cafés que me enamoraban cada vez más y me hacían soñar que era el príncipe de mi princesa.

Ahora estaba que saltaba, literalmente, de la alegría. Pues mi querida novia y yo nos encontraríamos en un par de días en Forks, solo espero que nada influya.

En todo este mes he estado haciendo la misma rutina: despierto, marco un día más en el calendario, iba a la universidad y el resto del día me quedaba escuchando su hermosa voz en nuestros cd's.

Cada noche sueño con nuestro encuentro ¿Cómo será mi llegada? en pocos días podré ver su hermoso rostro de nuevo. Estos sueños son tan vividos, que me parece tocarla de verdad.

Creo que me he vuelto loco, porque cada vez que mi móvil suena, corro a cogerlo creyendo que es mi princesa, y cuando acierto una gran alegría se apodera de mí, hablamos por horas pero esas horas me ayudan a quitarme la enorme pena de no tenerla.

Recuerdo que me encantaba ir a la iglesia cada domingo con ella, me encantaban los cultos, pero mi principal motivo era escucharla cantar en el grupo de alabanza, parecía un verdadero ángel. De esas canciones saqué los discos, yo tocaba el piano, así que me fue fácil.

Los día pasan lentos, ya quiero verla, si no la veo pronto no sé qué pasará...

**Bella POV**

Cada día que no estamos juntos, y toda esa distancia que nos separa, quisiera poder decirle al oído lo que por él siente mi alma. Sólo sueño brillar en el inmenso cielo para poderlo ver cada mañana regalarle mi brillo cuando anochezca quiero ser la estrella de su mirada.

Quiero ser la princesa de sus sueños, la única que sepa entrar en su corazón. Aunque la distancia, queme como el fuego jamás se llevará toda esta pasión.  
>Me gustaría ser la paloma que anide muy cerca de su ventana saber que siempre estará a mi lado porque tantos kilómetros me matan.<p>

Y pesar que hace poco solo éramos amigos unidos por la música de otra canción  
>ahora comprendo que ese es nuestro destino lo digo con la letra de mi corazón<br>recordarlo en silencio me hace llorar sueño con sus labios y no los puedo besar  
>Sé que esto es sincero que no mienten mis palabras quiero despertar con Edward todas las mañanas.<p>

Quisiera que una nube se llevase mis te quiero y los derrame como lluvia sobre tu balcón en cada silencio enviarte miles de deseos y hacer que con ellos pierdas la razón. Si pudiera coger sus manos sin el miedo de volverlas a perder  
>Si pudiera estrecharme en sus brazos sabiendo que no se irá otra vez.<p>

Hoy era el día, hoy vería a Edward después de dos años. Estaba muy feliz que hasta conversé animadamente con la señora del asiento de alado.

**Edward POV**

Por fin hoy vería a mi Bella, llevaba dos horas al volante me faltaban tres para llegar a Washington, iba cantando a toda voz "Grande y Fuerte" y no me di cuenta que un enorme tráiler venía en frente, solo fui consciente del claxon del tráiler.

**Bella POV**

-Estoy tan orgullosa de mi pequeño Michael, imagínate con siete años y ya ganó el spelling bee. -Decía Dyana, la mujer de alado, cuando una turbulencia nos hizo asustar.  
>-Estimados pasajeros, rogamos que contenga la calma, ha habido un pequeño fallo mecánico, pero estamos en ello, por ahora tome una máscara de oxígeno y ubíquese el cinturón de seguridad.<p>

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Espero que le haya gustado esta adaptación y quisiera pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado mis otros fics esque con las fiestas que se vinieron y todo eso mi mente quedó en blanco esta adaptación, así como las otras, ya las tenía guardadas en mi pc pero como dije una vez terminaré cada uno de mis fics. Bueno gracias por leer :D saludos desde Ecuador.<p>

Las(os) quiere...

Anthony.


End file.
